You Won't See Me
by Gitters-Gold
Summary: Songfic to "You Won't See Me" by the Beatles. Holly and Artemis are in high school, and they fight over something important to Holly. Not really a slash, more of an after slash.


_When I call you up  
Your line's engaged  
I have had enough  
So act your age  
We have lost the time  
That was so hard to find  
And I will lose my mind  
If you won't see me  
You won't see me_

Holly Short sighed and held her books closer to her as she saw Artemis across the courtyard, talking on his cell. This was starting to happen every day, ever since Holly told him she loved him, and he not so politely responded. Holly was initially pissed off at the things he said, but over time she grew more indifferent. She had only called him a couple times, and neither time did he pick up or answer her long, emotional message. Did she feel slighted? Hell yes. You don't just not even bother to respond to someone who poured their heart out to you. Eventually that pissed her off more than the things he said to her in person.

Holly had no choice but to go through the east courtyard to get to her geometry class every day, and Artemis happened to walk through the same courtyard to his next class also. She would put her head down, determined to ignore him, but her eyes always seemed to find their way over to him.

.  
_I don't know why you_

_should want to hide  
But I can't get through  
My hands are tied  
I won't want to stay  
I don't have much to say  
But I can't turn away  
And you won't see me  
You won't see me_

He saw her once too. He didn't acknowledge her, nor did she him. They walked by each other quickly, each with their eyes fixed on the ground. Only afterwards did Holly realize how ridiculous this was. Artemis and she went way back, and now they can't even say anything to each other? Is he even going to try and make amends? She vowed to talk to him the next time they passed, and did so. Artemis passed by and would not have acknowledged her had she not called his name. He turned, not looking happy or sad, just somewhat frazzled. She gulped, and said something about someone they knew winning an award. Artemis just looked at her quizzically before answering in a one word answer and running off.

So much for that

_Time after time  
You refuse to even listen  
I wouldn't mind  
If I knew what I was missing  
Though the days are few  
They're filled with tears  
And since I lost you  
It feels like years  
Yes, it seems so long  
Girl, since you've been gone  
And I just can't go on  
If you won't see me  
You won't see me_

Over time Holly grew used to seeing him. Whenever she would see him with a girlfriend, she would laugh. Why, she did not know, but it was so much better than being depressed about it! She would be walking with one of her friends and burst out laughing at the sight of Artemis and another girl. When her friends would ask her what was so funny, she would simply point to Artemis. This earned her many puzzled looks, but for the most part they let it drop.

She would notice his girlfriend look at her, then back to Artemis. No doubt she knew their entire history, but whatever. Holly didn't even care anymore. Artemis was showing his true colors these days, and Holly wasn't sure what it was about him that she had loved. This realization made her life so much easier than it had been in awhile, and she started to forget about him. After a while she could look at him and not even care that he had failed to be there for her when she needed him, or that he broke a very important promise, or that he was dating a cheater knowingly. He was just another guy.

_Time after time  
You refuse to even listen  
I wouldn't mind  
If I knew what I was missing  
Though the days are few  
They're filled with tears  
And since I lost you  
It feels like years  
Yes, it seems so long  
Girl, since you've been gone  
And I just can't go on  
If you won't see me  
You won't see me_

It's true, she really does miss him sometimes. Not romantically, not at all. But there was a time when she could open up to him about anything, and she misses that. But Artemis has made it quite clear he wants nothing to do with her. If he did, he would have apologized by now.

Oh well. Ob-la-di Ob-la-da life goes on.


End file.
